It's a twin thing
by JennLuvsFredWeasly
Summary: voldemort never came back everythings fine with the wizarding world now hermione has a huge secret and the twins find out first and arent they lucky they did.
1. The lie

The lie

It was another beautiful day at the burrow the weasly family who had to reschedule their diagon ally day from Thursday to today ,was getting ready to head over to get all of their school supplies at diagon ally. The twins who were entering their sixth year were still asleep refusing to wake up so early. Ron and Ginny were down eating breakfast with their parents and Percy who is engaged to the beautiful Penelope Clearwater and is up for a promotion in the ministry where he works. Ron the youngest of the sons in the family usually has his best friend harry over the holiday but since the previous year when harry's godfather the infamous Sirius black escaped Azkaban and was then freed of all charges when peter Pettigrew was caught. Harry has been spending most of his free time with Sirius and Remus soaking all he can about his parents, Hermione usually spends holiday with the weasly's as well but when asked this year she refused and left the platform.

As the family started to flu over to the ally yelled up to Fred and George gave them five minutes to meet them at the ally or she would take their wands for the remainder of the holiday and if that didn't kick them up then I don't know what would.

Fred jumped off his bed and threw one of his pillows at Georges head waking him up.

"Brother you heard mum we need to get ready in three and be at the ally in two so hurry up." Fred said

"Fine" George said

Both boys made it to the ally with time to spare so they started walking around searching for the family but what they found changed their lives.

"Fred do you see what I see?" George said

"Yes I do and I can't believe my eyes." Fred said

Across the street in the book store was none other than Hermione granger but what was most shocking to them was that there was two of her as in she either did a spell wrong or she had a big secret. Before either boy's could think of what to do she left with her shadow through the wall into muggle London leaving them with questions unanswered. After that the day went fast leading them closer to school and closer to the answers.

HPOV

So I really haven't been honest with any of my friends at Hogwarts the truth is my real full name is Isabella Hermione Jean granger I have a twin sister Isabeth hazel Jill granger and before this year she has been going to Beauxbatons but my family has decided to transfer her to Hogwarts so we can finally be together. I love my sister and when I'm away at school I throw myself into my studies to get rid of the ach in my heart. I have been lying to my friends saying that I'm an only child but that will all change and they will see the real me soon because with Isabeth I'm whole and the real Isabella comes out I just hope that Hogwarts is ready for a new pair of crazy twins.

Me and Isabeth went and got all our supplies today at diagon ally, I introduced her to Neville who believe me was very surprised. The surprise that I have a twin sister on top of the way I look really was a change. I hit puberty to say the least my hair was now long and wavy and I went from an a cup to a c cup and I also grew and now I'm standing at 5'8 Isabeth looks exactly the same except for the small mole under her eyebrow. Today other then the awkward meeting with Neville and shopping in diagon ally we went shopping for proper cloths that fit our new found curves.

"Isabella do you think your other friends will like me?" Isabeth asked

"yes Isabeth they will love you maybe even more than me, remember they don't know me like our family does they think I'm a bookworm and that I have no fun just like what they think of you at Beauxbatons but what they don't understand is that's are way of dealing with being apart. And getting kickass grades is just a bonus lol." Hermione said

"Let's just go to bed and get ready for a new start." Isabeth said

"Goodnight Beth" Hermione said

"Goodnight Isa" Isabeth said

The next morning was crazy for the granger family having both girls going to one school having to bring two of everything instead of just the one. Isabella and Isabeth both dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, plaid long sleeve button ups and wedge. The difference of the two was that Isabella's long sleeve was a deep purple her wedges were black and Isabeths was a deep pink and her wedges were grey. They had little makeup on but they would be defined as models. Both girls said good bye to their parents and took seats in a compartment in the middle of their conversation the compartments door slide open.

"look what we have here georgie." Fred said

"I think we have some questions

that need to be answered

by these gorgeous ladies" George finished


	2. The start

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters just the idea

(Hermione is now being called either Isabella or isa)

"Look what we have here georgie." Fred said

"I think we have some questions

that need to be answered

by these gorgeous ladies" George finished

The girls looked at each other smiling but the fear in Isabella's eyes told the real story.

"So which one of you girls is our mione?" George said

Before either girl said anything or moved, Fred was moving towards them with a smile on his face.

"I know my mione even now." Fred said sitting next to Isabella

Isabella looked at Isabeth and started laughing

"Yes Fred you are right it's me except I should let you both know that my name is really Isabella and this is my twin sister Isabeth." Isabella said

The boys looked at each other and then George sat next to Isabeth

"Well may I ask why you never said anything about her and gave us a false name?" George said staring at her

"Well my full name is Isabella Hermione Jean granger so technically I didn't give a false name and for isabeth are parents wanted us to be independent and make friends other then ourselves so I came to Hogwarts while beth went to Beauxbatons, but mum and dad saw that we really weren't happy and that we really weren't ourselves at school so they let her transfer." Isabella said

"So now that all of that's out of the way…hello beautiful I'm George Weasly the better looking twin." George said smiling

Isabeth was blushing like crazy she grabbed his hand and shook it

"Hello George I'm Isabeth hazel Jill granger but you both may call me Beth and it's a pleasure to finally meet the boys my isa talks about on holiday." Beth said smiling at the blush forming on isa's face

Fred and George both looked at Hermione and blushed as well

"So granger talks about us huh what she tells you it's all lies I swear!" George said

"Well then you must not be kind, honest, brave, loyal and brilliant, and there was something about Fred being devilishly handsome." Isabeth laughing a bit

"Beth!" Isabella slightly kicked Beth

"What don't act all shy just because they don't know your true personality." Beth said

"Beth I don't care about that it's just some things are supposed to be secret between twins." Isabella said

"We don't mind do we Fred..Why aren't you talking anyways?" George said

"I'm just really shocked that granger likes me I guess…we have our own twin secrets don't we George so we know." Fred said blushing a bit

"Where is Ron, Ginny, and harry I wanted them to meet Beth and if both don't mind I would like if you called me Isabella or isa." Isabella said

"We don't know but yes I will call you by your given name I don't know about Fred thou." George said ducking as freds fist almost came into contact with his arm

As the twins were blocking each other's punches the compartment door opened once again and to the rest of the golden trio plus ginny.

"You owe me ten gallons harry because you didn't believe Neville and I did." Ron said smiling

"yes yes I know so Hermione..Well no I guess you go by Isabella can you tell us everything?" harry said

And so the rest of the train ride Isabella and Isabeth were giving their story and receiving longing loving looks from the infamous Weasly twins. By the time they got to Hogwarts most of the train knew about Hermione and that they were in for a treat when they met her twin.

The welcome back feast was the same as it always is except for that there was two other schools Beauxbatons and Durmstrang waiting outside the doors and the triwizard tournament was taking place this year at Hogwarts. Headmaster of course included me and my sister into the feast.

"Well students another year has begun before I let the other school in I would like to make an announcement. As most of you may know Hermione granger has brought a member of her family back with her this year. Isabeth hazel Jill granger is her twin sister and Hermione's given name is Isabella so that's all I needed to say you may eat." Dumbledore said smiling at Isabella and Isabeth

Isabeth was sorted into Gryffindor like her sister and both sisters were ambushed with questions from younger students they were saved by the twins

"Hey bugger off all of you and leave our girls here alone." George said

"Isa doesn't want to be bothered on the first day that her sister is here." Fred said

"Thank you boys" both girls said laughing at the timing

As they were walking to the tower Fred encircled his arm around Isabella's waist and George did the same for Isabeth.

"Well Isa I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Fred said

"I would love that Fred." Isabella said

They entered the common room and both sisters said their goodbyes and ran up the stairs to their dorm the twins heard the door slam then a squeal and giggles

"I hope that its means they like us to." Fred said

"Im pretty sure in girl language that means I'm in love." George said laughing

"Well come on brother we need to plan the best first date ever." Fred said


	3. Revalation

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters just the idea

(Hermione is now being called either Isabella or isa)

They entered the common room and both sisters said their goodbyes and ran up the stairs to their dorm the twins heard the door slam then a squeal and giggles

"I hope that its means they like us to." Fred said

"Im pretty sure in girl language that means I'm in love." George said laughing

"Well come on brother we need to plan the best first date ever." Fred said

That night Fred and George stayed up later than usual planning the special day that was ahead for them and their beautiful dates.

The next morning isa and beth were freaking out about what they should wear that day for their date since classes didn't start for two more days they were free to wear whatever they wanted. Like the weasly twins they loved to match; only wearing opposite colors isa sticking to blues and purples where beth stayed with pinks and corals. That way no one would have trouble telling them apart. They both chose the same thin strapped sweat heart dress that comes with a thin belt in the middle and three quarters sleeve blazers and toms.

Isa's dress was turquoise with white splattered hearts with a yellow thin belt her blazer was black and her toms were black leather. Beth's dress was the same dress her colors was coral with a pink belt dark grey blazer with grey leather toms. They both wore their name necklace and a few rings and bracelets. Isa had her hair up in a messy pony tail while Beth had hers up in a messy bun both had little makeup on.

Fred and George had on same jeans and converse and their dress shirts George being grey and Fred's being black. The boys had planned that they would go to the three broomsticks for butter beer then split up and have lunch with their dates separately to get to know them better. If all went well there would be fireworks at the end of the night, they also talked to Ron to see if he was cool with them dating the girls or well isa since the whole family thought he liked her but surprisingly Ron admitted to his brothers that he was in a secret relationship with pansy Parkinson and didn't want to come out with it until her family was ok with it.

The boys were waiting down stairs in the common room when they heard a door shut coming from the girls dormitory stairs and then their breath hitched in their throats. The girls were simply beautiful.

Fred was first to move walking to isa and kissing her hand and leading her threw the portrait, George and beth weren't far behind.

"So what do you have planned for us?" isa asked

"Well we are going to have some butter beer at the three broomsticks then I'm taking you to lunch I don't know what george has in mind for Beth but we planned together till the three broomsticks and then we planned are dates separately…um if that's ok with you." Fred said a little nervous now

"Oh that sounds great I like to know I get to have you all to myself." Isa said smiling and blushing a little bit

Fred was astonished…he never knew that granger could act like this and he liked her even more then he did before. He had this new sensation in his stomach whenever she looked at him all he wanted to do was faint.

They finally made it to the three broomsticks so Fred and George both went to get the drinks leaving the girls to talk.

*************Isa's POV

"Beth I really like him what do you think of George?" isa asked

"Oh isa I think I'm falling hard he's so smart and he loves everything I do. I have never felt this way with anyone not even this summer with Kevin just talking with him makes my stomach do summer salts and…wait you just like fred?" beth said smiling

"Well no I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him but I don't want to scare him away. This is our first date anyways, but I'm really excited that you are falling in love with George he's a great catch and a perfect match for you…can you believe that if we marry them we will be sister sister-in laws lol so confusing." Isa said laughing loud attracting the attention of a not wanted company

Said company was walking toward them with a friend and both were wearing predatory look in their eyes while looking at the girls

"yes it will be but at leasy we while have really pretty kids lol" beth said

"oh now you beautys cant have kids yet your only fourteen"

"What the hell do you want malfoy.. I'm having a pleasant day with my sister can you not bother us." Isa said

"Well blaise now we know which no is granger well no both are grangers but now we know which one we have been mistakenly making fun of since we were eleven." Malfoy said smiling and looking very thoughtful

"Well to atone for all are bad behavior we would like to take you both out today." Blaise said

"Well I'm sorry boys but we are here with our boyfriends." Beth said smiling

"Oh and here they come." isa said

They twins sat near their dates and that when the girls smiled isa grabbing Fred's arm and putting it around her shoulders and Beth taking Georges and wrapping it around her waist and both girls whispered "go with it" in each of their ears

"Wait you are telling me that your boyfriends are the older weasels." Blaise said with disgust

"You girls are too beautiful for them they are…I can't even continue… you both are better going on a date with us." Malfoy said

Both George and Fred had to be restrained by the girls because of the insults

"you must both be kidding why would we leave are boyfriends for the likes of you..i heard everything about you from my sister and I can promise you we would never date you. George is better then both of you and im crazy about him anyways." Beth said smiling at George

George then kissed her

"My sister is telling no lies we would never leave them for you. I love Fred have since second year why would I go for ground beef when I have a prime piece of steak." Isa said laughing as both blaise and malfoy leave huffing and cursing under their breath

Beth and George were still kissing when she looked at Fred who had a weird look on his face

"What did they jinx you?" isa said checking him

Fred grabbed both of her hands and kissed her

"I love you to" Fred said

"Really ...But I never would have dreamed you would." Isa said

Fred placed his hand on her cheek stroking her cheek with such love

"I have loved you for a very long time I just hid it because me and George thought you were meant for Ron but I'm bloody happy you love me." Fred said smiling and laughing as a tear fell from one of his eyes

"You know you won't be able to get rid of me." Isa stated

"Why would anyone want that my brother is already in love with your sister…it's a perfect match don't you think." Fred said looking at their siblings which were still kissing with such abandon that they thought they were alone

"We should go to another booth so we can't get a little more privacy don't you think?" isa said

"Yeah that would be great lol and then I'm taking you to lunch a proper one..no girlfriend of mine will starve." Fred said smiling

They both stood walking to another booth holding hands


	4. what the

Disclaimer I don't own any of the characters just the idea

(Hermione is now being called either Isabella or isa)

News of the Granger twins dating the Weasly twins hit the school before they were finished with their first date. Fred and George were happy that the news had spread; now the other males in school would know not to mess with their girlfriends. The girl's that's another story, Isabella and Isabeth were embarrassed and a little angry that they didn't get to enjoy their walk back to the castle. The closer they got the more they heard their names and the ridicules rumors that other students were spreading. By the time that both couple's were in the common room the entire house knew the big news and everyone started to clap.

The boys bowed their girlfriends and gave them a kiss embarrassing them even more, and then proceeded to make an announcement.

"As most of you have already heard these beautiful ladies have decided to take us weasly boys to be their boyfriends." Fred said

"And because my brother and I are so very happy at the moment all our products will only be tested on the slytherin's." George said happily

Isabeth elbowed him in the ribs and whispered something in his ear which made him smile

"Well my other halve believes we shouldn't test them on anyone but she approves the testing on the slytherin's." George said making the entire common room break into laughter

Isabeth looked at George and then her sister and started to tear up, but before any other student could see her cry she ran up the stairs to the dormitories.

Isabella looked at the boys and then started up the stairs to comfort whatever was wrong with her sister.

"What did I do?" George asked looking at Fred

"I don't know georgie, but I think it's time to used that charm we know so we can go find out." Fred said

"I think your very right." George said

….

When Isabella got to her form she could hear the sounds of sobs coming from the bathroom connected. Isabella reached and opened the door only to see Isabeth in a fetal position sobbing her eyes out. She then went in and closed the door so no one could bother them, but she didn't notice that the door cracked open a bit.

Isabella sat down on the floor near her sister and pulled her closer hugging her to her chest. They sat there for what felt like hours then Isabeth's sobs started getting lighter.

"Beth what's wrong?" Isabella asked looking at her sister with concern and love

"That's the thing isa nothings wrong and I'm scared that if everything's so perfect something is bond to break in my life." Beth said

"I'm your sister and I will always be here, things might come and go but you're stuck with me and as for everything else's we'll take it one day at a time, but I think this isn't why you're upset I think it has to do with the certain twin." Isabella said

Isabeth looked at the tile of the floor for awhile before she spoke again

"I think he doesn't really like me, I'm sure he's just going to be here for a little while get bored and leave. I am positive that I'm in deeper, come on isa you know when I fall I fall hard and I jumped this time. When we got in the common room and everyone saw us I kind of accidently used our gift and well I heard this girl say that George was hers and that later tonight at their date she would put him straight. That means even after he asked me on a date he had another girl later I can't deal with that. Isabeth said sobbing after

Their was a commotion on the other side of the door then it was pushed open and George was there getting held back by fred who looked really upset.

"Get out of here George you have done enough damage today." Isabella said looking angry

"No I need to talk to Beth." George said

Isabeth heard her nickname and proceeded to get up and straighten her cloths off and step closer to George

"You have no right calling me that anymore, only friends or family can call me that and you are neither. I don't want to hear any of your lies and I can't even look at you...just please go." Isabeth said retreating back to Isabeth and hugging her

George was taken back at how utterly sad and upset beth was

"But you don't even know the truth." George said

Isabella let go of her sister and walked out of the bathroom and went straight to Fred

"Fred I don't know if she can take anymore can you please take him away from here I need to be here with my sister ill go to your dorm later." Isabeth said

"I'll get him out of here…I love you isa." Fred said smiling

"I love you to." Isabella said smiling

Isabella then leaned up and kissed him, but while the happy couples were kissing George snuck into the bathroom.

He then did a few spells locking and silencing the room from anyone even his twin.

He then turned around to see that Isabeth wand was out and she looked very upset

"Go away don't you understand I don't want to talk or see you right now!" Isabeth said

"Yes I know that but you don't understand. I didn't have another date tonight it was just you and I'm in this deep because I already love you. Can you believe in one day I fell for you and I don't want to get up? I don't know what girl said that but I had no other date just you. I honestly don't know what else to say because I haven't lied to you and I would never hurt you…please believe me because I don't want to be without you." George said falling to his knees looking utterly shattered

Isabeth walked the few feet he was away and kneeled down and hugged him

"Do you really love me?" Beth asked

George took his head from the crook of her neck and looked into her eyes

"With all my heart I would and will never do anything that will hurt you.. I promise." George said

"Then I love you too." Beth said smiling leaning up to kiss him


	5. Wow

This is not my characters or places but it is my twist on the idea :)

Boom...boom...BOOM!

Isabeth and George separated from the kiss that they were sharing to only look up to Isabella red in the face and looking extremely angery.

"what the bloody hell... Did you think you are doing!" Isabella said

George looked at Beth and she smiled at him

"Isabella you can calm down I fixed things me and Beth are ok." George said

Isabella looked at Fred and exhaled loudly

"that's a relief I didn't want to be angry at you ." isa said

"isa George explained everything to me we are reall good now but, about earlier let's forget about it...ok" Beth said

Fred and George coughed and grabbed both girls leading them to OSA bed and sitting thembrown while they stood.

"how could you hear what the girl said when she never said it out loud?" George asked

Isa and Beth looked at each other and were communicating through their thoughts when Fred started talking

" oh stop thinking of a way out of this we wan to know the truth." Fred said

Isa and Beth nodded and then Beth explained

" when me and isa were five we heard are cousins speak with out really speaking, we didn't tell anyone until we found out what we were. We decided that since we were different that this was also apart of being a wizard, but then we found out that hearing people's thoughts without using a spell wasn natural and only a few wizards have the gift. So we started learning to controll it so we wouldn't over hear something we shouldn't hear. Bottom line we can read people's minds know their every thought, memory, and feelings." Beth said

Fred and George mouths were hanging open and then they were smiling and high fiveing eachother.

"we got awesome cheeky girlfriends" both twins said

"why are we cheeky?" Isa asked

"Because me and George could read people's minds when we were younger butwhen we got older we sort of lost it, and because you should know what we truly feel about you." Fred said smiling

Both girls got up and streched up so their hands were on each side of their boyfriends faces. They closed their eyes and smiled they both smacked their shoulders

"are you bonkers I don't look like that and, you stare wat tomuch ." isa said laughing

"oh believe mymemory gorgeous you are everything up here." Fred said Pointing up to his head and leaning downkissing her


	6. A twist

im so sorry that I havint up dated in so lgrandma grandma pasted away and I lost my dog so it's been a hard few months but fanfiction is always something to keep me going and very happy so here is chapter six hope you enjoy it and know that none of the characters belong to me just the plot and the maybe her sister lol

-love jennluvsfredweasly

As the happy couples were kissing and being very content with what life has given them, up the stairs in the sixth girls dormitory a very upset Katie bell was plotting her revenge against isabell and her boy stealing sister Isabeth.

Katie bell was one of the few beautiful ugly girls that attended hogwarts and what I mean by beatiful ugly is that the girl was very attracted with long straight blond hair and light emerald green eyes with spots of lavender all through the iris. Most boys will fall fast for her looks but once you get her talking you see how truly ugly she is, everything must always be about her and she gets pleasure from making others feel like they are othing and she superior to them. Like most of the girls at hogwarts including even the first years, she had a huge thing for one of the twins and the twin that she wanted was one George Fabian weasly. Katie was very disappointed to see that her soon to be boyfriend was already taken and looks to be very in love...that won't do at all.

Katie being the sixth year gossip no new everything about everything and that was one advantage she had on the granger twins and she was going to use that as her ace to getting George. If Katie somehow got Isabeth thinking that George was just using her because he promised Fred that he would help him seduce Isabella then both twins would be dumped and katie free to weasel her self in with George. Everything was set and planned now she just had to wait for the first rumor to spread so she could see the relationship start to unravel in front if her eyes.

...

two weeks has pasted since the couples got together and everything seemed fine.

Isabella and Isabeth were reading in the couch both had space on either side of them so when their boyfriends came through the portrait hole and seated themselves next to them and encircling their waists with their arms did not surprise the girls just made them both get huge smiles.

Before eother couple could kiss the youngest weakly Ginny walked in and stormed up to the couples and directed her yelling to her brothers

"I can't believe you...both of you! You know that this game that your playing Is not one sided and they do have feelings...oh Godrick they love you and your just horrible how can I be related to such vile creatures...and I'm telling mum what you guys are doing so she could put a end to it before they are even more hurt then they are going to be and before you both take something very important from them!" Ginny said

both boys looked at each other so lost they didn't understand what their sister was talking about

"what the bloody hell are you talking about Ginny..I'm so lost I just don't understand."George asked

"oh you don't know about how your only dating Isabeth so you can help Fred seduce Isabella into sleeping with him and when you accomplish that your just going to dump them and laugh at how they really thought that you loved them." Ginny said

both boys were disgusted at what their baby sister was telling them. All was lies but they did not understand why she would believe it

" and you believe that?" Fred asked

" yes everyone was saying how you both were boasting about it at quiditch practice and after in the changing rooms." Ginny said

by them the girls both had tears streaming down their faces and had untangled themselves from the boys were both bolted to the girls dorm but not before saying what truly killed the boys more then anything they have experienced

" we never ever want to see either of you ever again. Don't talk to us, don't look us we are through with you. How we wasted so much time only to be seen as a game is disgusting and vile have a nice life you bastards. " Isabella and Isabeth said

katie bell saw and heard everything except the smiles the girls had as they ran up the stairs to their dorm and the smirks that the boys hid under their hurt that they had to convey and the small I love you'd that they sent up to their girls.


End file.
